Cheaper by the Dozen
by Twilight Forever222
Summary: Just like the movie, but with Twilight chracters. Bella and Edward have twelve children and Bella is currently writting a book about their life. This story is about the struggles, but fun and crazy times their family goes through.


Hi, my names Bella Cullen. I'm thirty-one years old and I'm a stay at home mom. My husband Edward Cullen in thirty and is a very successful doctor at our local hospital.

I decided to write this book when I had my last child. I thought people would like to know the fun and crazy things my family has done, but also know the struggles Edward and I go through on a daily basis.

I've never written a book before and I'm not positive on where to start or how good it'll be. I guess I'll explain my life story from where it all started and to where it is at this exact moment in time.

If you knew me back in my high school years, you would know that I was a very shy, book worm kind of girl. If you were close to me you would know that the character I portrayed in school wasn't exactly the whole case. I was also funny and like most teenagers I loved to party.

I met my husband in the ninth grade and all throughout high school we dated. On my birthday exactly three days after we graduated his family and mine threw me a surprise nineteenth birthday party. In front of everyone there he got done on one knee and asked me to marry him. Of course I was thrilled and did the whole squeal and jumped on him and said yes.

We got married and we were both planning on going to collage at Dartmouth University. Edward to become a professional doctor and for me to become a wedding planner. Right before school started though I got sick and just blew it off as the flu. Actually though I was pregnant.

When I found out I was ecstatic. I was also a little upset just about the fact I couldn't go to collage anymore and I hadn't planned to have a baby that soon. Other than that though my life was simply bliss.

Edward and I bought an apartment near the school campus, so he could go to school and I would stay at home and look after the baby. I knew it would be hard because I wouldn't have Edward's help that much and I would have to do a lot of things by myself. But I knew we'd get through it no problem.

The months flew by and I finally had our first born Ava Marie Cullen. I didn't think life could get any better than that. Even though I was so young I felt like my life was falling into place.

I got through the long nights and tired mornings and before I knew it two years had gone by. Edward had his Bachelors Degree in medicine and Ava was walking all over the place and talking. Since Edward had finished collage we moved back to where we had grew up in Washington.

We lived in Seattle in a nice little three bedroom house. Edward had gotten a job offer at the Seattle Hospital and financially we were doing good. I guess it was a good thing my gut had told me to get a three bedroom house, or it could have been the baby in my stomach I had not found out about yet.

Edward and I were excited about having another little bundle of joy around the house. I was even more excited that Edward would be around more to help take care of the baby. I decorated the room and went shopping with some of my old friends from high school that I met up with again, and in no time Braydon Lucas Cullen was born.

Like most people I was content with having two children and I really didn't mind if I had another child or not. You probably also think that I actually did stop having kids after Braydon, but no I actually had ten more.

Most people don't have twelve kids let alone one. I was taking precaution though I was on birth control and we used protection, but I guess God wanted me to have more kids.

We lived in little three bedroom house for two more years. Ava was four and had just started Pre-K and Braydon was just starting to talk in sentences. But I found out that I was pregnant yet again and we had to pack up and move into a bigger house.

I convinced Edward to buy a eight bedroom house. I think it was my gut speaking to me again, but after a lot of persuading he finally bought it. The good thing though was that it that it was right next to the hospital and closer to Ava's school. I spent most of my time watching the kids and decorating the house while Edward was at work. I just turned all the extra bedrooms into guest bedrooms because my parents and Edwards parents were going to come stay with us to help out around the house.

I eventually had another baby girl Elliot Michelle Cullen. She was a breech baby, so I had to have a C-section with her. The funny thing was that from Elliot to my last child Edward has delivered everyone of them. Since I was on bed rest after I had Elliot the parents were a big help. Carlisle and Esme( Edward's parents) only stayed for a week because Carlisle was also a doctor, but he worked back in Forks. My parents Renee and Charlie stayed an extra week, but after that I was on my own.

Having Elliot made it a little harder to take care of the other ones. Braydon because he was in his terrible two's stage and he got into everything, and Ava because she kept thinking I had Elliot to replace her because she wasn't a baby anymore. I eventually convinced her otherwise and she helped me a lot. Edward being home more often was another good thing.

Like all my other children my fourth child was not planned, but he was loved all the same. After a year on Edward's birthday we had gone at it and I had forgotten to take my birth control that day, so I got pregnant. This baby would be a little bit harder to take care of because all my other children were at least two years older than the sibling that came after them, but Elliot and this baby would only be a year apart. When I had my fourth child Liam Tanner Cullen, Ava was in Kindergarten, Braydon was very chaotic, and Elliot was just saying her first words and teething.

It was very difficult at first, but after a while I got used to having four kids running around the house. Ava was in a full day of school now so I really only had to worry about three kids until the weekends came around. Other than that life was fantastic. I had two beautiful girls and two handsome young men.

Another two years passed and Edward got a promotion and he was finally the head doctor at the hospital. He had been wanting that title for years, so I think you can guess what happened that night when the kids went to bed. Even though we were very careful I got pregnant yet again with another little girl. When Violet Ann Cullen was born Ava was seven and in the second grade she was old enough to actually be happy about having another sibling in the house and she was the best big sister ever to Violet. Braydon had started Kindergarten and he was having a tough time adjusting to everything because he kept getting sent to the principals office. Elliot didn't really care about having another sibling because all she wanted to do was dress her up and then go play with her dolls. Liam was the hardest to get adjusted to Violet because he was used to having a lot of attention from me.

I'm only on my sixth kid though and I have a lot more story to cover. When my sixth was born Edward and I were very used to the idea of having a lot of kids, so I didn't bother us that I was pregnant again. After nine months of the very hard pregnancy I had because I was diabetic as I was pregnant, I had Blake Alexander Cullen. Even though the pregnancy was tough he was the non whiniest baby I had. I always had to wake him up when it was time to feed him and he hardly ever cried.

When I had my seventh kid, well actually my seventh and eighth because I had twins. Twin girls to be exact Alyssa Nicole and Kaylee Gabrielle Cullen. Actually when I had them half my kids were in school or were about to start school, so I didn't really have that many kids to take care of during the day. When I came home from the hospital though it was very tough. I was on bed rest because I had another C-section and Edward had to take a couple days off work. His parents couldn't come and mine only stayed for a couple of days.

When I was on my ninth kid things were very tuff around the house. Ava was in the fourth grade and she was always either studying or hanging out with her friends, Braydon was always in trouble and we always had to go up to his school. Apparently he had two girlfriends even though he is only eight. I was upset, but Edward seemed kind off proud! Elliot was in the first grade and she was always running around the house playing with her dolls. Liam had just started Kindergarten and he was very excited about it, but when he got home all he did was go outside and play basketball or football. Violet was the most helpful to me, even though she was our tomboy and was outside most of the time with Liam she was a great help to me. Blake was in his terrible two's and got into everything and when I say everything I mean everything! The twins had just learned to talk and they were a very big handful whenever one of them was sleeping the other was awake and screaming, so I never got a break. When I actually had Tristan Phillip Cullen things didn't get any better around the house.

By the time I was on my tenth child we had to move out of the house because there were no more rooms. We got an thirteen bedroom house and to this day we still live in it. Everyone got there own room except for the twins because I wanted them to share. Since we had moved into a bigger house, I didn't know what it was but all the kids acted better. It was fine with me though and when I had Austin Cole Cullen everyone was extremely helpful. Well, except the twins and Tristan because they could barley do anything.

Finally I got pregnant with my next set of twins and my last two kids they were both boys. Jason Corey and Chace Kevin Cullen.

Today my kids are great and thankfully all healthy. My oldest, Ava is fourteen years old and in the eighth grade. She is the smartest girl in all of her classes, when she grows up I can count on her to be the Valedictorian. Braydon is twelve and in the sixth grade. He still gets in trouble all the time and is pretty much always grounded. I'm starting to call him my heartbreaker because that's what he does now that he's in middle school. I love him to death, but hopefully his brothers don't pick up on what he's doing. Elliot is my fashion savvy, ballerina. She's ten years old and in her last year of elementary school. I'm pretty sure that when she grows up she's going to be a fashion designer in the day and a ballerina on stage at night( just saying). Liam is nine and he is in the fourth grade. He's the quarter back for his football team and he's wanting me to tell everyone that his jersey number is and forever will be seventeen. Violet is seven and in the second grade. She is still my little tomboy, but her brothers love that she'll go out and play sports with them. Blake is my musician. He's only six and in the first grade, but he can play a mean guitar. Alyssa and Kaylee are five and they just started Kindergarten. Both are very talkative, but Alyssa is more of the shy, book worm like I was and Kaylee is the mascot for the fifth grade cheerleaders. Tristan is four and goes to Pre-K for half the day. He's very smart for his age, like Ava he's definitely going to be our valedictorian too! Austin is three and he plays little league soccer. He's the talkative boy in the house him and Kaylee will talk to each other all day long about the most random things. Most of the time it's very amusing to watch. Last but not least Jason and Chace are only one. They both act exactly like the other one.

I hope you like my intro enough to actually want to know what goes on, on a daily basis. Let me tell you it is never the same routine everyday. Here's hoping that you like my story, so here it goes. . . .

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think because I wouldn't have written it if I didn't just see Cheaper by the Dozen!**

**- Allie **


End file.
